


He Minds

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Mickey doesn't mind until he does.





	He Minds

"Fuck Mickey, I'm beat." Ian walks into Mickey's apartment unannounced, just like he always does and drops on the couch. He sighs and rubs his feet. "Fuck being a waiter man. This standing all day thing sucks."

Mickey laughs and joins him with a cold beer. "Sorry man. Fuck making money to survive." They knock their beers together.

"Please tell me your day was better than mine." Ian pleads and his pout makes Mickey want to touch his face.

"Got promoted to manager." Mickey says proudly.

Ian groans. "I hate you." He's grinning though so Mickey knows he's joking. He freezes when Ian squeezes his thigh. "I'm happy for you Mick." Mickey can't stop how loudly he swallows his beer.

"Ready to go to bed?" Ian asks with one high eyebrow and all Mickey can do is nod before leading the way.

They get ready for bed side by side and it takes everything in Mickey not to oggle Ian's naked chest. _Fuck me._

Ian Gallagher is Mickey's best friend. Ian Gallagher is always at Mickey's place, and he always insists they sleep on the same bed. They're close friends after all. Mickey is in love with Ian Gallagher and it sucks that he can't hold him like he wants to every night.

But,

That's alright. He doesn't mind.

**@**

Ian accompanies Mickey to the Milkovich house on Iggy's birthday. They party and have a good time. At some point one of Iggy's bi friends approaches him and asks for an introduction to Ian.

Mickey blinks up at him but Lenny only nods towards Ian. "C'mon Milkovich."

So Mickey introduces them and spends the entire night watching them interact. That's okay, him and Ian are just friends.

He doesn't mind.

**@**

Ian goes on a blind date a month later, he asks Mickey to help him pick an outfit. Mickey does because they're just friends and he doesn't mind.

Later that evening though, Ian calls to tell him he forgot his wallet and that the date bailed on him when the bill came, playing the oldest trick in the book; pretending to go to the bathroom.

So Mickey grabs his keys and drives for thirty minutes to Michigan to help his bestfriend out. Ian needs him.

Of course he doesn't mind.

**@**

Ian is turning 23 years old and hosting a party at Mickey's place because of course that's the venue he picks. Apparently they've reconnected with Len and so he gets invited to the party. Mickey can't help that he stares daggers at him the entire night.

When Len finds Ian where he's talking to Mickey before whispering something in his ear, Mickey can't take it anymore. He can't watch. So he leaves his beer on the closest surface and rushes to his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, he tries to get his heart beating at a normal rate. Tries to get his breathing in control. He's so fucking... Ugh! 

It's not even five minutes later however before Ian is walking in. "Hey, where'd you go?" The redhead throws an arm across his shoulders. "You know this ain't no party without you." 

Micky shrugs him off. "I can't do this anymore." 

"What?" Ian frowns in confusion. 

Mickey's had enough. He has waited for long enough. Has watched men come and go while he stands by. He won't do it anymore. Maybe it's time he started minding. 

So with that in mind Mickey grabs Ian's shirt and pulls him down for a kiss. Ian gasps in surprise and Mickey holds his breath waiting for the redhead to push him off but instead his best friend is responding just as eagerly if not more. Even though Mickey initiated it he's shocked that he's getting kissed back. Not enough to stop kissing Ian though. His hands go around Ian's neck and the latter pulls him closer by his ass. Fuck, he should have never waited so long to do this. 

Ian is the one who pulls away, lips red and swollen and Mickey just wants to kiss him again. "Wow, Mick." 

"I like you Ian. I like you a lot. I've wanted you for so long and I'm tired of sitting back while you date shitty men." 

"You did the walk of shame two days ago, you have _not_ been sitting back." Ian kids with a smile. 

"You know what I mean asshole." Mickey says pushing at his chest. 

Ian nods. "Yeah, I do." He steps closer hands in his pockets. "I like you too Mick. I just didn't think you felt the same way." 

Mickey breathes out and chuckles in relief. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

Mickey cringes and looks at Ian with one eye. "I'm really sorry I stole that kiss though." 

Ian steps even closer so they're chest to chest. "Yeah, about that." He touches their foreheads together and his breath brushes across Mickey's face. "Can I have it back?" 

Mickey nods and their lips meet again. This time they don't stop kissing and their bodies automatically gravitate towards the bed. 

Yeah, no more of Mickey doing nothing. No more Len and other men wanting what should belong to him. 

From today henceforth,

He minds.

**Author's Note:**

> (ヘ。ヘ)


End file.
